A common use self service (CUSS) standard was first released in 2003. The CUSS standard specifies how multiple airlines may provide passenger services at a shared self-service kiosk. In order to provide passenger services, such as check-in functionality, the CUSS standard requires a network infrastructure that uses private Internet protocol (IP) networks to each airline's internal network. This requirement for use of private IP networks has made it impractical to extend the check-in functionality for many locations beyond the airport. With a growing number of self-service kiosks located beyond the airport, application management of software applications located on the self-service kiosks also becomes a growing problem.